fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yano Homura
Yano Homura '(やの ほむら) is one of the six (seven later on) main Cures in PinkCutie515's fanseries, Believe! Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year old middle schooler who goes to Tomodachi Middle School. Homura is into sports, and is on the baseball team. However, most of her teammates call her bad luck because she doesn't do the best at baseball, which can make Homura lose some of her self-esteem. Homura is very determined, so she isn't giving up on her dream of playing baseball. She was childhood best friends with the Kurihara family's children, Jitsuko and Haru. However, Homura had to move away to another city, but didn't know she would meet up with Jitsuko and Haru again, so she's very happy to see them again. Homura explains later on the reason she got her purse was because when she was little, she went to a gift shop after a baseball game, and had a limited edition purse (which happened to be her future Elemental Purse). Her alter ego is '''Cure Explode '(the second Cure in the series). Her only Pretty Cure change would be her Miracle Cure form. Whenever she friendly teases Jitsuko when Jitsuko does something funny, Homura would call her Classic Jitsuko. Personality Homura is a sporty, tomboyish girl who plays on the school baseball team. She is also laid-back sometimes, so she doesn't get the best grades, but aren't as bad as Jitsuko's. In anyway possible, she makes sure to protect her friends, even if it means she could hurt herself. Her little sister, Momoko, gets along well with Homura because of that will Homura gets to help her family and friends. Her special talent is being a good cook. For example, when she cooked ramen for Jitsuko once, she said that was the best thing she ever tasted. Later on in the series, Homura trims her hair so it fits her personality better. Backstory Homura used to be a resident of Hamamatsu, until she departed from it when she was ten years old. This lead to a sad goodbye to her childhood friends, Jitsuko and Haru. However, when she made it to the new town Sendai, Homura met girl named Sora after two days of being in the new town because she was still sad she left her best friends. Sora eventually becomes another one of Homura's best friends, but she never forgot about Jitsuko and Haru, and always hoped for them to come back someday. Her wish came true when in episode 1, Jitsuko and Haru were able to see Homura again. Before reuniting with them again, that was the time Homura got herself interested into sports, and is on the baseball team from fourth grade onwards. '''Cure Explode "The passionate flame of a firing spark! I'm Cure Explode!" Cure Explode is the Pretty Cure form of Homura. She represents fire and explosions. In order for her to transform into her alter ego, Homura needs the Elemental Purse. Her Miracle Cure form is a stronger and more powerful version of Cure Explode, which is given to Cure Explode later on in the series. Attacks * Explosion Ball- Cure Explode's first attack. * Explosive Shield - Cure Explode's protection power (whenever a villain hits it, it sends off an explosion). * Extreme Exploding Dynamite - Cure Explode's second attack. * Blazing Miracle Inferno - Miracle Cure Explode's attack. Transformation Elemental Rainbow Charge! - Used to turn into Cure Explode. Miracle Rainbow Charge! - Used to turn into Miracle Cure Explode. Category:Red Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Fire using Cures